


In the Rear View

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Series: Imagine a Smutty Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Flirty Dean, Hotel Sex, Impala, Is that a thing, Masturbation, More Chapters to Come, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, dean watches you masturbate, makeout moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean seeing you get horny in the back seat of the Impala and he cant do anything about it with Sam sitting right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rear View

“Well so much for that.” Sam sighs as he opens the back door of the Impala for you. You smile up at him and shuffle into the back seat, and try to get comfy. You had been tagging along with the boys for the last two days trying to hunt down this stupid Arachne, but it seemed to be two steps ahead of you at all times. Dean and Sam put their guns away in the trunk and then got into the car. Looking back, Dean made eye contact with you in the rear view mirror and winked. You blushed and turned your attention to the library parking lot as the engine roared to life. 

You had the hugest crush on Dean and he knew it, and he was taking advantage of it, that smug bastard. He would place his hands on your hips to move you out of the way at a bar, and he took his time and care when patching you up after a bad run in with that monster. It was so hard not to think about his chiseled muscles, those bright green eyes, and those soft, pouty lips. The sudden stop of the car jolted you from your dirty thoughts.

“You guys get settled, I'm going to get some grub.” Dean said as you and Sam got out of the car. No sooner had you flopped on the hard motel mattress, Sam was waking you up to eat the burgers Dean brought back. The three of you ate in silence with nothing but the ambiance of the tv as background noise. At this particular motel there was no couch so the brothers had to play rock, paper, scissors to see who would share a bed with you. As always, Dean threw scissors and he lost. Great now you had to sleep next to this gorgeous man. 

You woke up to dawn breaking in the window and Dean shifting in the bed, his elbow hitting your shoulder.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

“S’ok” You mumble back as you take in his sleepy face. He lifts his hooded lids and makes eye contact with you. There was a long pause as you looked into what felt like his soul and you broke the gaze by shutting your eyes.

“You know if you want me all you have to do is say the word, and I’m all yours.” He snickers quietly as not to wake his brother in the next bed. You scoff and try to nuzzle deeper into the blanket. “Because I think you're beautiful.” He whispers as his thumb caressed your lower lip. Your breath hitches and he grins, knowing what hes doing to you, as he brings his lips to yours. You knew the kiss was coming but it still took you by surprise. He tasted of whiskey and pie and the smell of gunpowder and leather filled your nose. His lips were softer than you had imagined and as he deepened the kiss, he moved the blanket out of the way so it covered the both of you and he began trailing his hands softly down to your hips, pulling you into him. You moaned into his mouth, and latched yourself to him; one hand running your fingers through his hair, and the other scratching your fingernails lightly down his back. He moaned in response and you could feel he was painfully hard under his boxers and you could tell you were insanely wet. The phone on the nightstand started buzzing and you both froze, and Sam jumped up to answer it. You and Dean broke contact and faked being woken up by the call. 

“Sure Bobby, we'll be there as soon as we can. Give us about a day and a half.” Sam said as he hung up.

“Whats the word Sammy?” Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

“Bobby got us a lead, he needs to see us soon.” Sam said as he turned around to dig through his duffel bag for a clean shirt. Dean looked at you and sighed, his lips were pink from being kissed and he bit his bottom lip before giving you a quick kiss. Before he got out of bed he squeezed your ass and whispered in your ear, “Were gonna finish this later.” He winked and got up and went to the bathroom. You got dressed and waited for Dean with Sam by the car. Dean came out and threw his bag in the back.

“What took so long Dean?” Sam asked him, sounding annoyed. Dean shot his brother a silly grin and turned around to back up the car out of the parking spot, giving you a wink. You melt into the seat as Sam started laughing as he figured out what exactly his brother was doing in the bathroom for the last ten minutes.

“What, I'm only human.” He said to his brother. “I cant help it.” 

Sam laughed and started giving his older brother directions out of this little California town. what seemed like years later, the sun was setting behind the car as the three of you headed east towards Sioux Falls. A couple hours later Sam looked back to check on you.

“You doin’ alright?”

“Yeah Im good, just a little cold.” You say. 

“Theres some blankets under the seat, hun.” He says as he points.

“Thank you Sam.” You say with a sweet smile. He nods and turns back to face the open road. and you cuddle up with a blanket and scoot over so you're hugging the door of the car. Dean looks in the mirror and smiles at you and you wink at him. His eyes dilate but he holds his composure well. ‘What would it take to make this man lose it?’ you think. You can't help but think of everything you want to do to this man, or everything you want him to do to you for that matter. And then, bing! You have an idea. He checks the mirror once a minute or so and you wait until you know hes just about to look again. You put your fingers in your mouth and begin sucking seductively. You make eye contact with him as you slowly take your fingers out of your mouth and bring them under the blanket. You undo the button and zipper on your pants and scoot them along with your thong, down to your knees. He sees what you're doing and the car jerks as he straightens the car back in between the lines. You smile and he glares at you and he goes back to driving. You find yourself soaking wet and realize there was no need to slick up your fingers. You begin your assault on yourself and make little circles on your clit which was already hard and begging for attention. You gasp and make a mental note that you have to be quiet to keep Sam from turning around, since you were right behind him. Dean looks back at you and you can see his breath catch in his throat as you sees what you're doing. You bring you other hand to your chest and start kneading your breast, your nipples puckering underneath your touch. He clenches his jaw and focuses back on the road ahead. You bite your lip and insert a finger inside your hot core; alternating between a finger inside you and rubbing your clit, you're so close and you look to see Dean glancing in the rear view almost every couple seconds now as he watches you torture yourself. You lick your lips and shoot him a wink before your toss you head back on the seat. He catches you peeking through your eyelids and you see him mouth the word ‘Stop’. You shake your head and insert two fingers while rubbing your clit with your thumb. Your head is lifted off the seat as your back arches in pure bliss, you're so close. Before you can come, the car skids to a near stop and you realize you have arrived at the next motel. Sam turns around just as your pants are back in place and you move the blanket back under the seat. Dean opens your door and helps you out of the car. 

“No one likes a tease.” He says in your ear. His voice is a growl and you can tell you made quite the impression on him.

“You do.” You say innocently as you walk into the motel room, smiling as you see this room doesn't have couch either.


End file.
